Different Destiny
by Suna-Puppet-Master
Summary: Clark Kent's future was changed when he was denied his dream of becoming a reporter. How will the legend that is Superman be affected by this small change.


**Superman: A Different Beginning.**

**Chapter 1: Darkseid.**

**Normal speech** 'I'm Clark Kent.'

**Thoughts** _'She is...very beautiful.'_

_Darkseid/Greek God_ **'I am Entropy, I am Death.'**

Clark smiled as he stood looking out of his floor to ceiling glass window. He was an extremely good looking man, if he said so himself, he had short black hair that was slicked back with only a single strand flaring out and falling over his eyes and bright blue sapphire eyes. He was tall, well over six foot five, with broad shoulders, strong thick arms and a flat stomach, that came from spending the first years of his life working on his father's farm. He was dressed in an immaculate black Armani suit with a blue silk button up shirt and a dark red tie.

He stood there watching the city while occasionally sipping his favorite drink, sixteen year old Lagavulin scotch. He was on the top floor of his company, which in turn overlooked the whole city of Metropolis. As he stood in front of the glass window that showed him everything in the city he couldn't help the pride that overcame him. Just five years ago he had been nothing more than a recently graduated farm boy from Smallville Kansas with a degree in Journalism and a minor in Business.

As he stood there he couldn't keep his mind from remembering the path that led him to where he was now. He at only twenty six years of age was the youngest self-made billionaire since Lex Luthor took over his father's company and named it after himself. And unlike Lex who inherited his money Clark had earned every single penny of his massive fortune.

He had been only twenty years old when he had arrived in Metropolis, bright eye and innocent. He was full of youthful naiveté. He had a plan. A plan that had taken him all four years of collage to come up with, a plan he was sure was bullet proof. He had been wrong. Very wrong.

His plan was to come to Metropolis, get an apartment, get a job as a reporter in his favorite newspaper, The Daily Planet and then start using his powers to make a difference. Hell he had gone as far as make a suit he could use while he saving the day. It was now securely stored in one of the many drawers of his work desk, it had never been used.

The thing that caused his plan fail was something he hadn't plan for, a woman. No, not just a woman but RAO-damned Lois Lane. The Daily Planet's top reporter, at the time, and now its Chief Editor. She was also his ex girlfriend. An ex girlfriend that had used all her connections, as a reporter and as the daughter of a powerful military general to blackball him from all the newspapers in the country.

Now years later he could admit to himself that while her reaction had been extreme if not somewhat petty, he had deserved it; no matter that he was under the influence of red Kriptonite at the time he had still cheated on her and gotten her thrown out of college. While both had made up sometime ago she still barely spoke to him when they attended the same charity functions. Her husband, Bruce Wayne, thought the whole thing was a big hilarious joke; jerk.

Anyway after he had been blackballed he had no idea what to do; he had no money, the only job in which he could use his degree for was out of reach and his bills and student loans were starting to pile up. It took his mother,of all people, to remind him of the giant crystal fortress that had all the collected knowledge the Kriptonian race had accumulated over the years. Knowledge he could use to not only make money but actually make the world a better place.

With the knowledge in his Fortress of Solitude, his father had come up with the name, he could recreate many of the things Kriptonians used to make their day to day life better. That's where the little seed that bloomed into the magnificent tree that was his company, was born.

It took him weeks to get the money required to start up his own company, since he was to proud to ask for help and he refused to work for someone else, he started using his powers to turn small pieces of coal into small diamonds he could sell.

When Clark remembered that he couldn't help the smile that came up on his face; his hands had been stained black for two weeks after that.

When he finally had enough money he used it to start his own company;** R.A.O Corp**. By that time he only had three things under his name, the trademark for the name of his company, the lease for the small warehouse he was going to use to make and mass produce his inventions, an the patent for the first thing his company was going to produce.

The first product sold by R.A.O Corp was something so common place in Kriptonian culture that his former race often overlook how useful it was. It was a small handheld cylindrical stick that Kriptonian mothers used to treat small wounds on their children. The El Healing Wand as Clark had decided to call it healed cuts, bruises and even rashes in seconds by forcing the wounds to stitch themselves back together or in the case of bruises of rashes making the cells regenerate.

The small wand was rechargeable and he sold it cheap. At only thirty dollars it was something anyone could afford, from homeless men to single working mothers. The wand sold like hotcakes. Everyone wanted one, from large orders to hospitals to the singles that could be bought in the company's website. The demand became so high he had to hired workers to help him manufacture them. To this day it was one of his company's biggest sellers.

From the profits the El Healing Wand was making he started growing his company. Almost overnight his company went from a little corporation with only one warehouse and a building to a MultiBillion Dollar Empire that had over a seventy factories over the world and that one building had been upgraded to the current one, a huge one in the center of Metropolis that now towered over the rest and was like a beacon for the city, not even the gaudy looking LexCorp building next to his could compare.

Now R.A.O Corp sold a bunch of other things designed to make people lives better. Aside from the El Healing wand there were many other products like the R.A.O Trash disintegrator, which did as its name suggest, it disintegrated small amounts of trash, he had created giant ones and sold them to the cities around the world which used to to slowly empty the worlds dumps, the great thing about them was that since they were so big they needed constant maintenace so no one lost their jobs over them.

The Kandorian Surgical knife, which allowed surgeons to perform highly dangerous operations much more easily as it helped minimized the blood loss during operations as it cauterized the wounds as it cut.

The El Safe Crops Soil was one of his favorites since, as a farmer's son he knew the usefulness of the product since it helped farmers keep their crops from dying even during droughts. it was a special soil that would could grow anything with barely any water.

The Kandorian Wireless Circlet, his definite favorite, that allowed you to control all your household appliances with voice command. It was a slim metal circlet, it now came in many colors, which one wore around their head that connected and controlled all things electrical in your home. He was currently wearing the latest model which allowed him to control everything in his Company building.

He had even come up with his own brand of cell phone, which was transparent and would show you a small hologram of the person you were talking to at the time. It allowed you to literally talk face to face with someone even if you were halfway across the world. Aside from those he had released his own brand of televisions, computers, laptops and even a whole bunch of household appliances likewashing machines and dish washers that didn't use water but vibrations to clean, ovens and refrigerators etc..

All in all Clark Kent went from a farm boy from Smallville Kansas to one of the most prominent business men in the world. Last year when his company unveiled the prototype for his new R.A.O Hover car he had been named Man of the Year by Time and People Magazine. He was right now finalizing a deal with the top car companies in the world in which the would pay his company a percentage of their earnings and he would share the designs, and even help them with the manufacturing, of his hover cars.

But still he felts there was something missing from from his life, even with all these products and all the money he donated to charity he felt like he could do more; especially with his powers. He sometimes thought of finally using the nanocrystal suit he had made over five years prior and go out and become a superhero like those that had formed **The Justice League** last year, but for some reason something held him back.

Maybe it was the thought of putting himself out there, what if they detested him? he had seen the protesters outside the Themysciran Embassy screaming and chanting obscenities towards the Amazon Ambassador/Princess and Super heroine Wonder Woman.

He remembered the anger he felt when he saw the signs that read things like 'Pagan Whore' or the ones that called her 'inhuman' because she claimed to be born from clay. If the people of the world could hate someone as beautiful and as kind as Wonder Woman, he had met her on a couple of charity dinners and events, just because she was different from them, how would they react to him…a freaking alien.

"I wish you were both her to tell me what I should do." thought Clark as he grabbed the frame photo from his desk. It was a picture of him and his adoptive parents, Jonathan and Martha Kent, in it they were standing in front of their house on Smallville, his best friend Pete had taken that picture the day before Clark had left for collage. His father died two months later of a heart attack and his mother had passed on last year peacefully in her bed. For the second time in his life Clark was completely alone only this time was worse since he was old enough to remember.

In the end the choice of either becoming a hero or not was taken from his hands when a loud gong was heard all over Metropolis as the sky darkened, he had just finished his glass of scotch when it happened and from the now dark clouds a face, a terrifying stone like face, appeared. It spoke in the deepest voice Clark had ever heard as it talked down to the masses.

'**HUMANS OF EARTH, I AM ENTROPY, I AM DEATH… I AM DARKSEID, GOD OF APOKOLIPS, DESTROYER OF NATIONS AND CONQUEROR OF WORLDS, SURRENDER TO ME OR PERISH.'**

When the face finished speaking it exploded into light and from it Clark could see thousands of large bat-like creatures descend upon Metropolis and begin destroying everything and everyone on their path. Before he could even take out his phone to call…well anyone! One of the creatures smashed in through his window and punched Clark into his back wall.

"Thank god there's no surveillance in here." though Clark as he pealed himself off the wall just in time for another punch from the creature, being ready for it that time Clark didn't even flinch as he grabbed the things arm and using all his strength sent it flying out of the building.

"_I think I might've went overboard with that throw."_ thought Clark as he watched the creature clear the edges of the city and keep going. Walking over to the edge of his broken window he saw all the chaos going on around the city, something super vision was a curse. With his enhance eyesight he could see small portals opening all over the city from which hundreds more of the bat creatures poured out. he saw all the carnage this monsters were causing to his city.

On the other side of the city he could see members of the Justice League had arrived and were engaging the monster, while they were formidable fighters no matter what they were only six against thousands and Clark knew that no matter how much they fought they would eventually be overrun by the creatures.

"I have to do something." Clark muttered to himself while in shock, this monsters were destroying the city, his city and he wouldn't stand for it. Clark took a deep breath before he opened one of the many drawers on his now wreaked desk, from it he pulled out a big metal case that had a fingerprint scanner on the front of it. He pressed his thumb to it and in seconds the thing hissed opened and from it Clark pulled out a thick metal diamond shaped plate that was his families Ancestral Crest...the Crest of the House of El. Clark hesitated for only a second before, in the blink of an eye, he took all of his clothes and pressed the plate to his chest. The Crest made a squelching sound and it stuck itself on his flesh, after that it too but a touch in the right place for small blue and red crystals to be release from the crest. The crystals started to cover his body. before they could he took flight out of his broken office window and rocketed around the sky of Metropolis.

Just before he engaged the first monster he saw the crystal had finished their work and Clark now was fully covered, from the soles of his feet to the sides of his jaw, in a blue metallic bodysuit that had a pair of red boots and a red belt, from his back a long red caped unfurled itself blowing majestically in the wind as he flew around. Clark had designed to suit to be a mix between the usual Kriptonian everyday clothes and the Kriptonian battle suits. It had the look of the Kriptonian clothes but the tensile strength and functions of the Battle suit.

In seconds a sonic booms were heard as he flew all around the city attacking all the monsters, either with physical attacks like punches and kicks or using his heat vision, all throught he left a wave of destruction as he destroyed, not killed since he had discovered the monsters were mostly robots with bits of flesh; maybe at one time they had been human but now they were nothing but drones designed to obey their master, the monsters around him.

He was a whirlwind of destruction as he flew around the city, rescuing civilians and destroying any monster that came into his path. After a few minutes he stopped to look around to see where he should go help out, and that's when he truly realized just how many monsters where attacking the city.

"How many of these damn things are there?" said Clark as he saw all the monsters still in the city, he had already destroyed hundreds but there were still so many left. He was about to rocket to the area around the Daily planet when he saw all the monsters start to congregate around a Lexcorp construction site. He could see that all the members of the Justice League were there and were fighting a huge figure in blue armor; the thing had grey stone like skin and eyes that shined red. It took Clark a few seconds to recognized it as the face from the sky. **Darkseid had arrived.**

Clark was about to fly over towards where Darkseid and the League were fighting to see how he could help out when he heard a cry for help coming from the top floor of The Daily Planet. He x-ray the building to see that Lois Lane and her assistant/personal photographer Jimmy Olsen were running from one of the monsters as it chased them. With another look back towards where the heroes where fighting, and from the looks of it losing, against Darkseid he zoomed towards the Daily Planet.

_"I'm coming.'_

**Diana's POV**

Wonder Woman, aka Diana Prince, aka Princess Diana, watched as the monster called Darkseid tossed around her fellow members like they were nothing; she herself was thrown around like she was but a little girl play fighting. The power this Darkseid had was incredible, she truly believed his claimed of godhood, nothing she did could put the thing down, oh she could hurt it, his grunts of pain anytime either her fist or her magical sword made contact with his body was proof enough of that, but the God of Apokolips just shrugged to the blows and hit back even harder.

"Hera, give me strength." Said/prayed Diana as she stood back up and jumped back into the fray. She landed on Darkseid's back and used her sword to slash at him, she managed to open a wound on his side but it wasn't enough as she looked around she could see all her teammates were getting more and more tired by the second.

Batman was catching his breath while clutching his ribs, she had seen the blow and the fact that the man was awake was a testament to his fortitude, he most have a few ribs cracked if not outright broken.

Flash even though he was panting and sweating from exhaustion, he never stood still for more than a few seconds, he kept running around Darkseid delivering blow after blow after blow but still she could see the strain on the speedsters face. He wouldn't last much longer.

Cyborg kept trying and failing to put the massive figure that was Darkseid into a choke hold. The metal part of his body were sparking with electricity from all the dents while the human flesh was blue with bruises or red with blood.

Green Lantern had been force to use his ring to make a sling for his broken arm, but still the cocky man had a pained smirk on his face as he flew around the construction site using his constructs to keep the Parademons from helping their master.

Shazan truly confused her, the man had a bright grin on his face as he flew around Darkseid delivering punch after punch, for some reason beyond her comprehension he kept chanting 'Victory' every time Cyborg tried to put a choke hold on the mad god. still she could see him slowing down every time he caught a hit from Darkseid.

And her, she was covered in blood from wounds that had already healed but were still taking their toll on her body. But no matter what she couldn't stop, as the leader of the Justice League she had to set precedent and keep strong.

"**You foolish, puny mortals think you stand a change against me, I the wielder of the Omega Force, the ruler of Apokolips! To me YOU ARE NOTHING."** Screamed the mad titan as he slapped both Shazam and Cyborg aside as if they were nothing, she let out a gasp when she saw them slam into a pile of metal beams, she felt her body relax when s he saw them stand back up, if only barely.

Diana had just used her sword to stab Darkseid's side when the angry god grabbed her around her throat and plucked her off his back. Out of the corner of her eyes she saw Shazam flying towards them intending to help her. Before he could Darkseid used his Omega Beams to blast him back and into unconsciousness before she shifted her attention back at Darkseid she saw Shazam's chest burned with smoke coming from it. The giant god bellowed an angry evil laugh before he raised her up to his face so they could talk eye to eye.

"**This is the best the Earth has to offer? pathetic!, six insignificant mortals to defend a whole planet. I will ground this world to dust but I'll keep your friends alive to the very end, just so they can watch as it burns down around them and you…you I shall keep to warm my bed and to give me a worthy heir." **growled Darkseid as he smelled her hair, that caused her to shiver in fear and disgust, this thing was planning to do what Heracles and his men had done to her mother and sister. Hera help her.

"Over my dead body monster." screamed Flash as he ran over to try and help diana escape the lustfull gods grip, he was rewarded with a kick to the chest so hard Diana was scared she had just watch one of her dear friends die. She tried to struggle and squirme her way aroundhis grip but it was for naught the titan's hold on her neck was as that of steel, unyielding and unmoving.

"**Fight me all you want Princess, it only makes it more satisfying when I finally break you spirit and have you beg for me to..." **Darkseid was cut off as a fist planted itself on the left side of Darkseid's face, causing him to release Wonder Woman as the god was sent flying all the way to the wreckage where Cyborg and Shazam had been thrown into earlier in the fight.

"That was pretty damn satisfying and I didn't even make you beg for it." Diana fell to her knees as she clutched her sore throat and tried to catch her breathr breath, when she looked up to see who had rescued her, she felt her cheeks redden when she saw the man in front of her. The sun kept her from seeing his face but his body was on display for her, and what a body it was.

He was dressed in a skin tight blue suit that looked like armor, the tightness of the suit showed off the rippling of his muscles and the red cape fluttering in the wind behind only him added to the overall presence of the man. When he turned to help her up and saw the symbol on his chest, it was a red S inside a diamond. Super.

As he helped Diana up she finally caught sight of his face, he had windblown ebony black hair with a single strand framing his face, a chiseled face and the bluest eyes she had ever seen. It took all the training as an Amazon to keep from blushing. He was like the statues of the gods the amazons had back on Themyscira.

"Are you alright Miss?" Asked the man as he looked her over, again she had to fight the blush when she heard the sound of his voice, it was deep and confident with a splash of playfulness that made her body heat up. She was about to respond when he looked over to where Darkseid had been sent flying.

"Excuse me a second." Said the man before he exploded from when he was standing and flew over to Darkseid.

**Clark's POV a few moments before.  
><strong>

After saving Lois and Jimmy from the monster and then having to endure a mini inquisition from said woman, Clark had flown off towards where he last saw the Justice League and Darkseid fighting. When he got there he saw that things had turn ugly, Cyborg and Shazam had been knocked out of the fight, the latter had smoke coming from his chest, Batman was clutching his side as he knelt on the side looking like he was about to pass out, Flash was on the ground a few feet from the Dark Knight, a closer look showed Clark that the man was, thankfully, breathing and healing at an amazing rate, Green Lantern was trapped behind a wall of the monsters keeping him from helping his fallen friends and Darkseid had Diana by the throat and was talking to her.

When Clark heard the things that monster was saying to Wonder Woman he was filled with an unimaginable rage. His ma had taught him that one should ALWAYS treat a lady with the utmost respect.

"_That bastard, how dared he speak that way to Wonder Woman."_ Thought Clark, his eyes burning crimson as he heard Darkseid promise Diana he was going to use her to warm her bed, when he couldn't bare to hear anymore of the dark god's lustful promises he rocketed from his place in the sky and flew towards Darkseid.

In seconds Clark reached the hulking God and punched him with every ounce of strength he could muster, freeing Diana and sending Darkseid flying away and crashing into a pile of metal beams and other construction equipment.

"That was pretty damn satisfying and I didn't even make you beg for it." _'Fuck! that really hurt, I think I broke my hand.'_ thought Clark as he subtly shook his hand to get rid of the pain, it took a few seconds for the bones in his hand to heal, pain filled seconds. Clark took that time to look at the down Wonder Woman.

"Are you alright Miss?" _'She is so beautiful.'_ As he looked her over he was concern with all blood on her body. A quick check with his x-ray vision he saw that aside from some bruises and bumps she didn't have a single open wound. _'Maybe she heals fast.'_

As Clark helped her stand up, he couldn't stop himself form checking her out, she truly was the most beautiful woman in the world, from her long wavy black hair, her wide hips and narrow waist to her stunningly beautiful face, with her full red lips to her amazing blue/green eyes. She was perfection in a human body.

She was just about to talk when he heard movement from where he had punch Darkseid off to, with a quick look he saw the mad titan standing back up with a angry, as far as Clark could tell, snarl on its face.

"Excuse me second." Said Clark as he zoomed over to Darkseid and started punching the monster. Every punch hurt his hands, he felt like he was hitting a solid brick wall but still Clark didn't stop, he knew that if he did the world he loved so much would be doomed. When he saw the small line of blood coming from Darkseid's mouth that just emboldened the angry Kriptonian even more.

"**YOU DARE!"** screamed Darkseid just before Clark used his strong forearm to clothesline the ruler of Apokolips making the giant flip over in the air before hitting the ground. Clark was quite sure the only reason his punches were affecting the tyrant so much was because of the element of surprise. Had the god been prepared for a being of Clarks power this fight would be very different.

Still no matter how hard or how many times Clark punched the damn god it kept getting back up. By now Clark's arms had become numb but no matter how much it hurt he had to keep punching. He wouldn't stop.

"**ENOUGH!"** screamed Darkseid as he backhanded Clark sending the Last Son of Krypton flying back towards the shocked Wonder Woman. Darkseid angrily wiped the black blood, gross, dripping from his mouth as his eyes started shining red.

"Watch out, he's going to use his Omega Beams." Screamed Wonder Woman while she prepared herself to block the beams with her bracelets, Clark just gave her a grim smile before his eyes started lighting up as well.

**Diana's P.O.V**

She saw her mystery savior eyes light up just like Darkseid's but they held a subtle difference from the angry gods, while Darkseid's shined an angry red, the Man's eyes burned red/orange, it looked like he had two small fires trapped behind his eyes waiting to be released.

**Clark's P.O.V**

"Oh I got something like that too." Said Clark, milliseconds after the Kriptonian spoke both he and Darkseid unleashed their eye beams, unfortunately the power of the Omega Force was much stronger than his heat vision and his was overpowered and Clark was hit directly in the chest with Darkseid most fearsome attack.

"AHHHHHHHH." Clark screamed as he the beams hit him straight on, it felt like his chest was melting off while his whole body was on fire. It only lasted for a few seconds but it felt like years. When it was over Clark manage to remain on his feet only by sheer force of will. _'God damn, that hurt.'_

Clark felt Wonder Woman next to him and grab his arm to help him stand if needed, he was truly grateful for that since he felt his whole body wincing and tensing from the pain, he also noticed the shocked look on the god of Apokolios face. It looked like it had smelled something foul, Clark would have laugh if he wasn't in so much pain.

"Apparently yours is stronger...much stronger." Clark said with a pained grin that hid the wince he made when he took a step forward. behind him he heard the almost silent gasp of shock coming from the Amazon princess.

"By the gods," said Diana as she stared at the back of the man in shock. To take such a powerful blast and still have the strength to make a joke…who was in the gods was this man.

"**IMPOSSIBLE! NO ONE CAN SURVIVE A DIRECT HIT FROM MY OMEGA BEAMS." **Snarled Darkseid as he floated out of the ruble he was standing on. Clark took noticed of that and was planning to make sure he wasn't hit by those again. He wasn't sure he could take another hit and still have the strength to keep fighting.

"**Who are you mortal?"** snarled Darkseid, still hovering over them, Clark idly noted that the other members of the Justice League had woken up and were standing behind him and Wonder Woman.

"Just your friendly neighborhood Superguy, whose ready to kick your ass to defend this world." Clark, whose eyes were burning red, stood directly facing him, his arms crossed over his chest in an intimidating pose. Behind him Darkseid could see his words have an invigorating effect on the rest of the heroes as they stood straighter and ready themselves to fight.

While glaring at the insolent man that dared stand in his way Darkseid finally took notice of the symbol on his chest. He almost shook his head in denial. **_'Impossible! It couldn't be.'._**

"**That Symbol on your chest…are you Kriptonian?"** asked Darkseid as he stopped hovering in place and dropped to the ground causing a small tremor.

'_This guy really is huge.'_ Thought Clark as he also took a step forward to show he wasn't intimidated, a small lie would hurt anyone he hoped. When the question finally registered, it shocked Clark, not even on his wildest dreams had anyone recognized the symbol on his chest, his family's crest.

Taking a deep breath Clark decided to answer the question, it was a bold move but it was also an opportunity to make up a secret identity so the heroes behind him wouldn't figure who he was.

"I am Kal-El, son of Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van, I am the Last Son of Krypton and as of this moment Protector of this planet, and like I said, I defend it till my last breath." Clark knew challenging Darkseid was a bad idea but with the Justice League to back him up he felt truly invincible, untouchable.

For a few seconds Darkseid looked ready to attack, so it surprised all of the Justice League and Clark when the ruler of Apokolips snarled and took a step back from them.

"**This round goes to you Kriptonian but mark my words, this world shall burn and you and your friends will fall before me."** Snarled the angry Darkseid as he pressed a button on his wrist opening up a portal behind the hulking god, Clark took a quick glance around to see that other portals had opened all over metropolis and the remaining monsters were jumping into them.

"**Till next time Kriptonian."** Said Darkseid with a evil smiled on his face as he stepped through his portal and disappeared.

"That was rude, I did tell him my name." Said Clark with a grin as he turned around to looked at the beat up members of the justice League. He was about to take flight to see if he could escape the questions the were sure to have when his body just tensed up on him "Guess those Omega Beams of his did more damage than I thought." was the last thing in Clark's mind his his eyes roll to the back of his skull and he fell unconscious to the floor, much to the League's shock and dismay.

A/N THIS CHAPTER IS DONESO.

THIS IS SOMETHING THAT JUST GOT STUCK IN MY HEAD AS I WAS PLAYING 'INJUSTICE' THE OTHER DAY. A UNIVERSE IN WHICH CLARK USED HIS FORTRESS TO NOT ONLY HELP THOSE AROUND HIM BUT ALSO MAKE SOME DOUGH.

ALSO THANKS TO THE PEOPLE THAT SUGGESTED I DOWNLOAD OPENOFFICE. IT WAS A LIFE SAVER.

TILL NEXT TIME SUNA_PUPPET_MASTER OUT!


End file.
